Walk On The Moon
by Amnasus
Summary: One shot story. Set in alternate world, Goten is a girl seeking to spar with Vegita.


Disclaimer: Dragonballs not mine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Walk On the Moon  
  
**  
  
Come with me to walk on the moon  
  
The Jade Rabbit will lead our way  
  
I've heard it's winter there for too long  
  
But you'll warm my heart from its cold  
  
I'll come with you to walk on the moon  
  
We will go there on our own way  
  
Winter means Spring isn't far away  
  
As long as we both have a heart  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Hey! Vegita!" Kocarote's brat! "Uncle Vegita! Didn't your mother teach you how to greet your elder?" Vegita saw a young girl flying toward him. She stopped at approximately three feet away from him, landed with one foot lightly on the ground first, followed by the other.  
  
"I know you wouldn't mind. Would you?" Her eyes were playful, showing a hint of a spoiled child, just like her mother.  
  
"Goten, don't you have better things to do than bothering me?"  
  
"Nop, I didn't come to bother you. I came to spar with you."  
  
Vegita let out a cold laugh from his throat.  
  
"Brat, don't be ridiculous. Go away before I get mad." Vegita turned and started to walk away.  
  
Goten immediately ran past Vegita and spread her arms to block him.  
  
Vegita impatiently exhaled. He continued walking. When he was almost a step away from Goten, he reached out his arm to push her out of his way.  
  
Goten caught the incoming arm with ease.  
  
"Vegita, you're wrong if you think I'm not good enough to fight you!"  
  
"Kid, you train a couple of more years, then I might consider changing my mind."  
  
"Vegita! Why would you spar with Papa and Gohan, but not with me? I train was hard as they do. I swear, I am as good as Gohan. I even.is it because I'm a girl, so you don't want to fight me?" Goten angrily pressed her free hand against her waist.  
  
Vegita glanced at her. Suddenly he felt something flushed into his mind. What was it? He didn't know. But he was sure it didn't felt comfortable. He swung his arm free from the girl's grip and flew into the sky.  
  
It didn't take long that Vegita felt Goten's chi was getting near him. He increased his speed. But he also felt Goten increase hers.  
  
What's going on in that stub-born brat's mind? Why does she want to spar with me today? Why is she after me, following me so close? Why doesn't she just go to spar with her father and brother? Her father is stronger than I am. Damn it, I even admit that low breed Kocarote is stronger than me! Damn it!  
  
Vegita grinned his teeth and increased to full speed.  
  
Just as he felt Goten's chi was farther and farther away from him, he suddenly felt her chi was catching up with him. Vegita knew, if he turned his head, he would see Goten right behind him.  
  
Brat!  
  
"Vegita, why don't we have a duel." Goten know she would be exhausted if she continued flying at this speed. "Stop and listen to me! Please!"  
  
Vegita slowed, then stopped in the air. Goten caught up with him and stopped in front of him.  
  
Vegita brought his hands across his chest,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let us have a duel. If I win, you'll take a walk on the moon with me. If I lose, I'll not show my face before you for a year. If we tie."  
  
"If we tie, it'll be counted as my lose." Vegita made another cold laugh from his throat, "that's why you want to spar with me?"  
  
She held out her hands, "if that's what it takes to spar with you, yes." Vegita, you've been tricked. I know I won't stand a chance against you. But there are many ways to see you without showing my face in front to you. Goten laughed mentally.  
  
"Let's waste no time."  
  
"And get started." Goten cut off him.  
  
Vegita was impressed. When did Goten learn to fight this good? It was as though yesterday she crawled out of her mother's womb, now she was a fighter, an excellent fighter. Unlike her father and brother, she fought with calculated strategy. She fought not with her strength because she knew she was weaker, but with her intelligence. When Vegita thought he was going to punch at her, somehow, that force from his punch was drained away and bounced back at him. When he kicked at her, she was as though absorbed its force and used it as her own. When he saw Goten was going to punch him at the right, but he was kicked from the left. When he saw her was going to kick at him from the left, but he was punched on the right. Her moves were unpredictable! Where did she learn these tactics? Kocarote and Gohan never fought like her.  
  
This brat is good! She fights with her head, not her hands.. Oh, she exposes an opening! She lost!  
  
Vegita hit her, she fell into unconsciousness immediately. Goten began to fall toward the ground. Before her head crushed the face of the earth, Vegita swiped her into his arms. At the same moments, Vegita noticed a wild rabbit running toward an animal trap set by some hunter. He held Goten with one hand, and used his free hand to pick up the wild rabbit.  
  
It was this wild rabbit that broke Goten's concentration and led an opening in her!  
  
Hours later, Goten woke up. Her first words were: "The rabbit!"  
  
"It's here. Safe." Vegita handed the wild rabbit over to Goten.  
  
"Little creature!" Goten said smilingly to the animal. She turned to face Vegita, "I lost. I'll keep my word."  
  
Goten stood up and began to lift herself up into the air. But a hand gently pressed on her shoulder.  
  
"It was a good spar. If you weren't distracted by this animal, you wouldn't show your weakness, and I wouldn't have hit you into unconsciousness. Goten, I didn't win. It was a tie, so you won!"  
  
Holding the wild rabbit on her palms, Goten blinked innocently, as if she couldn't believe what Vegita just said.  
  
"Vegita."  
  
"A walk with you on the moon, let's get it done as soon as possible."  
  
The rabbit escaped her palms.  
  
"Alright!" Goten jumped at Vegita and hugged him.  
  
Vegita didn't predict her unexpected action, he fell backward onto the ground, bringing Goten to fall on top of him.  
  
Now, Vegita came into understanding. Now, he knew why he felt that strange feeling earlier. He stared at Goten, who was smiling charmingly at him. He felt his heart started to beat faster.  
  
Goten, a young, beautiful and attractive woman. She was the embodiment of beauty and perfection! Vegita knew this a long time ago. But he never let that affect him.  
  
Why? So beautiful! So breathtaking. But it's not like as if the first time I see her. Why is . my heart moved by her now? Damn it, Vegita, she's Kocarote's kid!  
  
She was a good fighter too!  
  
Goten noticed Vegita's stare at her, she also felt his heart was pounding.  
  
She blushed.  
  
Heavens! She blushes!  
  
Unknowingly, Vegita's hands rose to wrap around Goten's waist. Before his hands could touch her, Vegita stopped and let them drop quietly back onto the ground.  
  
Aware of herself blushing, Goten immediately rolled off from Vegita and stood up.  
  
"We need to pick up a space jet capsule from Mama's lab."  
  
Goten rose into the air and began to fly toward Capsule Corporation.  
  
Vegita lifted himself too into the air and followed Goten closely.  
  
A walk on the moon, it would be interesting!  
  
~*End*~ 


End file.
